Tenten Has The Lips of an Angel
by 10WeaponLover10
Summary: It all stars with a phone call. even thought neji and tenten both are already married, they still love each other. lips of an angel by hinder : please read and review


Lips of an Angle

**Honey why are you calling me so late?****  
****It's kinda hard to talk right now****  
****Honey why are you crying, is everything okay?****  
****I gotta whisper ?cause I can't be too loud****  
**

Neji was laying down on his bed feeling really tired, well after all being the captain of the AMBU team wasn't easy at all. He could hear Sakura in the kitchen moving around making dinner he guessed, and suddenly hear a sound coming from his back pocket. It was his phone.

"Hello?" was all he said when he saw the unknown number on the screen

"Neji" He sat up in shock of hearing a familiar voice, it was a girls voice, it sounded really sweet to hem. He listened to the sobs for a few moments before he shook himself enough to get out of his state of shock, he then registered the fact that she was crying.

"Tenten? What wrong? What Happen?" By the tone of his voice she figured he was worried.

"It's… Kiba… Neji… we had another fight… I didn't Kwon what to do… I needed to talk to someone and you were the first person that came to my mind… I just hope I don't give you any trouble with Sakura…" She say between sobs.

"Don't Worry about it she's not with me right now" he whisper so that Sakura wouldn't hear hem "Where are you?" he ask. He could still hear Sakura moving around in the kitchen and couldn't help to wish that the girl in the kitchen was Tenten instead of Sakura.

**Well, my girl's in the next room****  
****Sometimes I wish she was you****  
****I guess we never really moved on**

"I'm at the park… I just needed to get out of my house… but I dint know where to go so I ended up here… but it feels really lonely here… there's no one around…"

He stood up from the bed almost angry

"Are you crazy? It's 10:00 pm! It's dangerous to be all by yourself at the park!"

She dint say anything she just stood quiet He the figure that he shouldn't have yell at her.

"Tenten I'm Sorry" He dint hear anything again "Tenten?"

**It's really good to hear your voice saying my name****  
****It sounds so sweet****  
****Coming from the lips of an angel****  
****Hearing those words it makes me weak**

**And I never wanna say goodbye****  
****But girl you make it hard to be faithful****  
****With the lips of an angel**

"Neji" She finally say something. And it had to be his name, hearing his name coming from her with her voice it just sounded so sweet.

He felt like he needed to hug her thigh right now but he knew that was impossible he was now with Sakura and she was with that jerk Kiba.

**It's funny that you're calling me tonight****  
****And yes I've dreamt of you too****  
****And does he know you're talking to me?****  
****Will it start a fight?****  
****No I don't think she has a clue****  
**

"Why did you two fight this time for?"

"He say that he saw me flirting with some guy in the weapon shop…I don't know what to do anymore… every day that passes his jealousy just gets worse… Neji… I'm so scared…"

Neji was about to say something when he suddenly hear sakura calling his name from the kitchen. Damn.

"Tenten do NOT Hang up, just give me 5 minutes. Ok?"

"ok…" was all he heard before putting his phone on silence so she wouldn't be able to hear anything from Sakura, the he just put his phone in his pocket without closing it. He walked out of his room to the kitchen to find Sakura there

"Dinner is ready" she say with her usual smile

"Sorry Sakura, but the Hokague just call for me, she say she needs to see me right now" Her smile suddenly despaired

"What? But is super late! Cant she wait till Morning?"

"You know how this is. We got to follow her orders so I'm taking off" he say leaving an angry Sakura alone.

**Well my girl's in the next room****  
****Sometimes I wish she was you****  
****I guess we never really moved on**

**It's really good to hear your voice saying my name****  
****It sounds so sweet****  
****Coming from the lips of an angel****  
****Hearing those words it makes me weak**

As soon as he close the door he grabbed his phone from his pocket

"Are you still there?"

"That was Sakura right? Does she know you talking to me?" She sounded rather worried this time

"No, I don't think she has a clue… What about hem? Does he know you talking to me?"

"No, he doesn't even know I'm on the phone right know, I'm still at the park… But if he were to find out I was talking to you… I don't even want to imagine what would he do… he might even kill me these time…" He could hear her crying again, and he dint like it. Neji was now a block away from the park and he wouldn't stop walking…

"Tenten… don't cry… everything will be all right…" He could hear her sobs now guess he could calm her down. That was a good sigh

"Where are you?" she suddenly ask

"I'm in my room" He lied, if he told her that he was heading to the park he was sure she wouldn't be there when he arrive.

"Sorry… I'm sore u would rather be with Sakura than hearing me cry… sorry… I'm just so hopeless… you can hang up if you want..." he could still hear her cry.

**And I never wanna say goodbye****  
****But girl you make it hard to be faithful****  
****With the lips of an angel**

He was now at the park and his eyes were looking for her until he manage so see her in the dark she was sitting in a swing. He just stood behind her still talking on the phone.

"What makes you think that I don't wanna talk to you?" She still dint notice hem behind her. And then he hang up. She was surprise she dint actually thought that he would hang up on her and this just made her cry even more.

"Tenten" She turned around when she heard his voice, and when she saw his face she just stood there in shock while he was walking towards her until he was so close that he could hear her breath.

"You know you are the most important girl to me and you know I wouldn't marry Sakura if Hiashi wouldn't made me marry her. Tenten you know you are the one I love"

"Neji…" was all she could say before he put his lips on top of hers and kiss her. It was a soft and kind kiss. A very sweet kiss. When he finally pull away he hug her thigh

"I love you… Neji…"

"Tenten… You have the lips of an Angel" was all he say before kissing her again.

**Honey why are you calling me so late?**

Authors Note: FINALLY I FINISH! Please tell me what you all think about it. It's my first Fanfic so I'm not really good at it. Pliz REVIEW J


End file.
